Non-Clique Students
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Non-Clique Students page at Bully Wiki. Clique Summary The Non-Clique students form a "clique" of their own, however, they are not counted as an actual clique. They are students who do not belong to any of the five cliques at Bullworth. They can be distinguished by their dark teal uniforms. The Non-Clique students include five seemingly middle school aged children, and three high school aged girls. The rest of the non-clique students are boys. They do not have any rivalries with any cliques and get on with their school lives with as little trouble as possible. They are the primary subjects of bullying for most of the cliques at the academy. They socialize with each other mainly, but on occasion can be seen socializing with students from cliques. Their relationship to Jimmy is determined by averaging his relationship to the school cliques. They are weak fighters, and most will run away when bullied or harassed. They can be victimized by even the Nerds, despite the Nerds having fewer health points than the Non-Clique students. Members Angie Ng Angie is very shy and sweet by nature and gets nervous around boys. She has a close relationship with her mother. Christy Martin Christy is outgoing and enjoys spreading rumors. She is hinted to be promiscuous, and perhaps suicidal. Constantinos Brakus Constantinos is a pessimist and often complains. He is the only older student to snitch to prefects. He is the school mascot before Jimmy steals the job from him. On one errand, he appears to have a crush on Gloria. Eunice Pound Eunice is overweight. She is insecure of this, but is hopeful for the future, believing things will get better. The only boy she can be seen on campus with is Ray. She has a crush on Jimmy Hopkins. Ivan Alexander Ivan apparently suffers from sleep disorders. He claims to have an abusive mother, leprosy, and also claims to be friends with Ted Thompson. Gloria Jackson Gloria is one of the younger students at the academy. She is very intelligent. Gloria may be related to Bo and Lance, as the three of them share a surname, slight accents, and skin color. Gordon Wakefield Gordon is a very arrogant person, claiming he is an excellent fighter. Apparently, he practiced kissing on his arm for years. He claims to have been accepted at various Ivy League schools. Karen Johnson Karen is one of five children at the academy. She likes sports very much and thinks of Johnny Vincent as the best BMX biker at the school. She shares a surname with Mr. Johnson, Fatty, and Cornelius, although her relation to any of these characters is unlikely. Lance Jackson Lance is very laid back and is portrayed as a generally pleasant person, despite times in which he can be conceited. He may be related to Bo and Gloria, as they share surnames, slight accents, and skin colors. Melody Adams Melody can be best described as a "goody two shoes". She enjoys going to school and is attracted to bad boys. She has an obvious crush on Jimmy. When angered, she is the only little kid who curses. Pedro De La Hoya Pedro is best described as being a bit of a momma's boy. He suffers from homesickness and wets the bed because of his fear of bullying. He looks up to Jimmy. Ray Hughes Ray used to be the new kid before Jimmy arrived, and has trouble making friends. He claims to buy people stuff so they'll be his friend. He is very imaginative and has a fear of rats. Sheldon Thompson Sheldon is a stereotypical teacher's pet. He considers Dr. Crabblesnitch and Mr. Hattrick to be friends of his and has a crush on Ms. Danvers. Trevor Moore Trevor is very concerned with earning a scholarship, and cannot wait to leave Bullworth Academy. Links * Player Opinions * Role in Fanfiction Stories Category:Cliques Category:School Cliques